freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 12
Mission 12 is where freelancer Edison Trent attempts to retrieve a Nomad Power Cell for Quintaine and Sinclair to figure out the artifact's function. They believe that it requires this power cell and Orillion calls on Trent, Juni and King to retrieve it. However, the Omicron Minor jump hole that the Battleship Osiris used to get to the system is destabilizing... and at a terrifyingly fast rate. Getting to the Nomad Lair Before you leave the Osiris, make sure you have maxed out on equipment or have as much as you can afford, because it is labeled 'suicide mission'. Also, ensure you have the best Thruster you can afford. You will need it later as the Nomads will try to wipe you out of the Sirius Sector. When you launch, Orillion tells you that the jump hole they used to get to the Omicron Minor is destabilizing. You will then receive a waypoint to the Nomad Lair, with 9 minutes until the jump hole collapses. When you arrive at the lair, multiple Nomad Interceptors and fighters will try to attack you. Use your Thruster to move your ship around them and head for the shield generators. (If you can't see them they will appear on your contact list.) Unload everything you have onto the generators - missiles, mines and torpedoes if you have them. You won't need them afterwards. Keep using your thruster as the Nomads won't be too happy with you breaking into their base and will try to annihilate you, Juni and King. Once you've taken out the shields, fly into the lair towards the new mission waypoint. It can be hard to find so just get a few hundred metres away (remembering you'll only have a few minutes now before the jump hole collapses) and fly in at full speed (but not in cruise). The game will auto save and you will be in the lair. Escape from the Lair Once you are in, the lair will be hard to navigate. Follow the waypoints as directed, without the worry of being attacked. When told, tractor in the power cell. If your shield needs to regenerate, wait inside the lair for a while and then fly out towards the waypoint. This is where many pilots make the mistake of trying to jump to cruise, but the Nomads will hit you with a very destructive cruise disruptor which will cut all your engines, giving them an excellent opportunity to rip you to shreds. Instead, fly as fast as possible with thrusters engaged towards the waypoint. When you've put a bit of distance between you and the Nomads, engage cruise and race to the jump hole before if collapses. Do not slow down for Juni or King, they will catch you up after the jump hole. Afterwards, you will encounter many Nomad interceptors and fighters, and two gunboats. You are ordered to destroy them before they reach planet Toledo, the base of the Order. Be VERY careful of the gunboats - try to take them out with torpedoes and missiles first, but use your thruster to escape when you need to. Keep your finger over the shield battery button and don't be too reckless. The game will have auto saved when you jumped, so you can go back if the Nomads get you. When you have destroyed them, land on planet Toledo and give the Nomad Power Cell to Quintaine and Sinclair. Category:Missions Category:Single Player Plot Category:Storyline Category:The Order Category:Nomads